


Run Away With Me

by Taroooooooo0729_Zhang



Category: GMI, 声入人心第二季
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taroooooooo0729_Zhang/pseuds/Taroooooooo0729_Zhang
Summary: 卡在阴阴暗暗的角落里，再往外一步就离开阴影的庇护可能被众人所注视。临时支起的小桌子上还有点油污，塑料小板凳承着成年男性的重量摇摇欲坠，隔壁桌踢倒的绿色啤酒瓶滚到了脚边，气息中还夹杂着烧烤的油烟味。作为他俩异地十几天以后的第一个吻，着实不算是太美。可是这样就好，就已经很好。他听见自己在心底发出满足的喟叹。只要是杨皓晨，怎么样都好。





	Run Away With Me

1

离开光鸣岛以后生活又恢复成从前的样子。三个月的节目倒也没有给生活掀起太大波澜，照旧是教室食堂宿舍三点一线。不过就是偶尔有小姑娘遇见了红着耳朵打个招呼要个签名，加上——生活中所有的琐碎片刻都有了倾诉的对象。

早上又起晚了用水扑了把脸就冲去上早课，今天食堂阿姨手没抖多给了我一块排骨，湖里的小鸭子扑腾起水花来特别可爱，在商业街上看见一对耳钉很适合你就买了下来。

以及睡觉前还会想一想你。

杨皓晨从来没有体验过异地恋，在真正的分离到来之前他一直自信满满的觉得是没什么大不了的。

平时微博该互动互动微信该聊天聊天，闲下来还能打一打视频电话，异地恋谈的风生水起，可是啊，可是——

可是十一天前还在近在咫尺的，还搂在怀里感受着对方体温的恋人突然就拉开了一千九百七十二公里，只能隔着屏幕唇瓣相贴，交换一个毫无实感的冷冰冰的吻。

杨皓晨没由来的对学校的湖带上了点怨气。

他舔舔后槽牙，心想，百川东到海，这湖都能连后海，自己怎么就是见不到男朋友。

国庆假期中的宿舍里连空气都带上了点躁动，一群男孩子吵吵闹闹的吃外卖打游戏，杨皓晨穿着松松垮垮的白色大背心靠在枕头上和毛二打视频电话，隔壁两床的人又开始讨论女朋友，无非是谁比谁漂亮谁又比谁温柔体贴。

“胖球你背景音太大啦，我听不清楚你讲话。”

“就你俩谈恋爱？”杨皓晨就反手抄起枕头扔到对面床上，成功引来室友一阵鬼哭狼嚎。

“你个瓜娃子平时我们被你秀的还不够吗？！”

隐隐约约听见背景音里传来杨皓晨这边男孩子笑骂的声音，毛二眨眨眼睛猫猫疑惑，“瓜娃子是什么意思？”

“瓜娃子啊……”杨皓晨低低的笑，气声随着胸腔的震动一起，顺着耳机跨越了成都到北京的距离传到毛二耳边，带着心脏一下一下跳动，“是夸人可爱的意思。”

毛二翘着手指翻了个白眼，对你们成都人独特的词语用法不予置评。

他转了个身把电影票根翻出来摆在镜头前，认认真真足足强调三次，“这电影真的特别好看，你国庆一定要去看！”

杨皓晨抓抓头发，不太高兴的样子嘟嘟囔囔，你都跟周士原他们去看了。

毛二故作夸张的瞪大眼睛，弟弟，原来你想跟我挂着视频看盗摄，素质太差了！

还没等对面给出点什么反应，毛二就开始鹅鹅鹅的笑弯了眼，连带着杨皓晨一起笑的直不起身。

笑着笑着毛二声音就低了下去，他垂下脑袋，把柔软的发顶展露给自己的男朋友，右手大拇指无意识地摩挲着无名指上套着的银环，半晌抬眼看屏幕的时候眼尾堪堪压上了一抹红。

他哑着嗓子，胖球，我想你了。

2

杨皓晨落了地才一拍临时收拾的双肩包暗道出大问题，自己怎么就被男朋友一句话三个字我想你骗到了北京呢。

他跺跺脚给毛二发去一条语音，“猫儿，今天北京空气质量真的不太行。”

毛二的消息很快的回过来，先是“对啊！今天简直都要不能呼吸了！”，紧接着一张“嫌疑人杨某挠头.jpg”

“你怎么知道？”他问。

杨皓晨就藏在黑口罩后面放肆地笑，分享一个即时定位过去，看见聊天框上方“对方正在输入……”持续了半晌，最后被一堆郑棋元老师瞳孔地震的表情包刷了屏。

“我来后海找你，不接待一下？”

3

晚上是搅合着跟光鸣岛那伙兄弟一块儿吃的涮锅。

可你要明白，一个四川人最后的尊严是不吃麻将蘸料。

在杨皓晨拧着眉头憋憋屈屈咬着嘴里没蘸料的羊肉的时候毛二终于是看不下去，揉了揉男友的头发拎着包就准备先行告退。一群大男孩嘻嘻哈哈的起哄，说下次聚会找个带辣的你们俩一人三杯逃不掉，倒也没多作为难，放小情侣自己过二人世界去了。

后来两个人就在街边一个烧烤摊随意地坐下，麻辣牛肉肥羊排骨鸡胗鸭肠乱七八糟的肉都点上一堆，关键是可以跟老板特地的强调多放辣椒，看着路灯底下明晃晃一片红色杨皓晨简直笑开了花。

毛二偷偷翻了个白眼结果被当场抓住，杨皓晨就很认真的跟他讲，

“一个四川人，愿意到这个没什么好吃的地方来，得有多喜欢你。”

完蛋，出大问题。毛二惊呼。年下直球最为致命。

4

“你头发又剪短了。”毛二把手里空了的竹签扔进旁边的塑料桶里点评道。

彼时杨皓晨正低着头忙着用手跟小龙虾壳作斗争，露出一个毛绒绒的小刺头对着毛二。他抬起头，嘴角还挂着点红油，眨了两下眼睛才回过神来。

“嗯，”他舔了舔亮晶晶的唇，把剥好的小龙虾放进毛二碗里，“平时上学又没tony老师给打理。”

毛二挑了一大口烤茄子放进嘴里，被烫的呼噜呼噜地说不清楚话，只是伸出舌头不住地哈气，比比画画的意思是让杨皓晨给他买瓶冰可乐。

杨皓晨伸手撸了一把毛二的头发，盯着他眼睛浅浅的笑，呼吸愈发的轻浅起来，“真是猫舌头。”

下一秒就吻了上去。

他们就在烧烤店角落的阴影里，在混着孜然和辣椒面的烟气中，屏退了周遭一切喧哗嘈杂借着月色的掩护，交换一个隐秘的吻。

其实也不是很美的。

毛二在杨皓晨松开他喘息的间隙迷迷糊糊的想。

卡在阴阴暗暗的角落里，再往外一步就离开阴影的庇护可能被众人所注视。临时支起的小桌子上还有点油污，塑料小板凳承着成年男性的重量摇摇欲坠，隔壁桌踢倒的绿色啤酒瓶滚到了脚边，气息中还夹杂着烧烤的油烟味。作为他俩异地十几天以后的第一个吻，着实不算是太美。

可是这样就好，就已经很好。

他听见自己在心底发出满足的喟叹。

只要是杨皓晨，怎么样都好。

“完蛋，胖球，”毛二半个身子倚在杨皓晨身上，“我也觉得辣椒才是食物的灵魂了，都怪你。”

杨皓晨正是吃顶着的倦怠期，滑着手机懒懒地应，“那你就跟我私奔回成都吧。”

“一顿烧烤就想让我跟你私奔啊，”毛二笑弯了眼，“杨皓晨你好大的面子。”

杨皓晨也跟着笑，捉了人的手去前台结账，在裹挟着呛味儿的烟火气里明目张胆的十指相扣。

“一听可乐加一个我，够不够。”

5

后来他们去看升旗。

杨皓晨记得还住在录节目的时候毛二就说起过想要哪一天和恋人一起去看升旗。

学音乐剧的男孩子嘛，或多或少地带上了点感性。总是想在带点寒气的风里把手揣进恋人的外套口袋里，在甜腻的情侣恋爱之间再去仰望家国之情。这个时候人的感官情绪都被无限放大，晨光熹微的天际飘动的五星红旗总能轻而易举地让人红了眼眶。

英姿飒爽的军人们踢着正步走出来的时候广场上已经黑压压的站满了人。天边刚刚透出点亮来，日光翻涌着云海向上，在天幕上硬生生擦出点粉红的朝霞。

“好美。”毛二仰着头眯了眯眼感慨道。

高高升起来的红旗在风中猎猎作响，周围所有的人都忙着惊叹于这样气势磅礴波澜壮阔的壮景，没有人有空去注意，一个男孩满眼装满的是另一个男孩，同样发出“好美”的感慨。

他不知道以后他还有没有勇气从一座城市到另一座城市说走就走，还有没有勇气在昏黄的灯光下和一个人交换烧烤味的吻，还有没有勇气在凌晨四点的北京的夜里等待国旗的升起，还有没有勇气，去以最赤诚热烈的心去爱一个人。

可他知道在此刻，他就站在祖国的蓝天白云之下 ，站在北京的天安门前，眼里装满了他的猫儿，像是闪耀的星光跨越了不知多少光年的距离，在漫天银河璀璨之中为他一人舞蹈。

他侧头轻轻吻在了毛二唇上。

6

随着人潮涌向地铁站的时候杨皓晨才想起来自己还没找到落脚的地方。

“怎么办啊？”杨皓晨就盯着毛二笑，一副无赖的样子，“我专门从成都飞过来，东道主不给解决一下住宿问题吗？”

“这可是国庆诶大少爷！”毛二一惊一乍地向后跳开一步，演技浮夸到了极点，“上哪儿zen间房呢？”

一会儿又笑眯着眼靠近，“我想起来了——”

“就学校旁边那种小旅馆肯定还有房。”

杨皓晨挑眉，“哪种小旅馆？”

“就是那种小旅馆嘛，怎么样，考虑一下吗？”

杨皓晨就把包换到右边单肩背上，左手去揽毛二的腰。

他贴近毛二的耳旁呼气，“指名猫儿服务，行不行？”

二十岁的男孩子嘛，一大特点就是血气方刚。

常言小别三日胜新婚，杨皓晨掐指一算这别了四舍五入十二天，那是不是该闹四回房。

数学可真好。

倒也没真去找什么无证小旅馆，毛二托了点关系在学校招待所很快的匀出一间房，小情侣进了房间那点情绪就不断发酵升温，相比起之前天天黏在一起，十几天没有一点肢体接触了，谁还在乎什么面子。

于是外套t恤皮带裤子从进门到床边零零碎碎散了一地，杨皓晨把头埋在毛二颈间细细的啮咬。毛二皮肤白，又嫩，从脖颈到胸前就接连着在杨皓晨唇下开出一朵朵娇艳妖冶的花。

毛二脸生得漂亮，就连乳晕都是透着淡淡的粉。杨皓晨用犬齿尖轻轻地去咬，毛二胸口不自觉地挺起，手指插进他的发间，发出短促而又婉转的呻吟。

近半个月没碰过的后穴紧得不行，杨皓晨挤了一手的润滑剂也才堪堪地塞进去两根手指，反倒是毛二等不及的样子，用脚后跟勾着臀王的臀向下压，挺着腰求他快点进来。

清洗完以后两人就拥着瘫倒在床上，窗帘拉得严严实实一丝不透，倒真生出了点白日宣淫点意思。

“猫儿，”杨皓晨用指甲尖去轻轻掐毛二的耳垂，“你后悔吗？”

后悔什么？

后悔没去声1，大红大紫然后跟着哥哥弟弟们一起四处巡演接剧，还是后悔放弃了那么多漂亮姑娘，选择了最难走的这一条路？

毛二将杨皓晨那一点点的委屈和担忧揽进眼底全盘收下，心底有个小人洋洋得意地吐吐舌头，你看，不愧是我男朋友，他说出来的没说出来的我全都懂。

然后他继续耀武扬威，你看，果然我是哥哥，我才不能让这个小傻子胡思乱想。

于是他就眯起眼笑，翻个身把杨皓晨压在身下，跨坐在恋人微微突起的胯骨上，带着点坏心思的蹭了蹭男友又隐约抬头的小兄弟，对着他震惊微缩的瞳孔说。

“我后悔。”

“后悔没在见你第一面的时候就跟你在一起。”


End file.
